


Riley’s Ficlets: Chihiro/Kiyotaka/Mondo

by AutisticWriter



Series: Riley's Ficlet Collections [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anti-shippers don't interact, Apologies, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, During Canon, Early Mornings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Multi, Older Characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Regret, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Trans Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A collection of 500 word ficlets.





	1. “You’re a monster.”

**Author's Note:**

> Number 1: “You’re a monster.”  
> Mondo hits Chihiro with his fist instead of a dumbbell, and runs off to get help from Taka. But Taka is horrified that he hurt Chihiro, and just wants to help him.

Mondo stares at Chihiro. Just… stares.

Chihiro… is a boy. He just revealed his secret with a smile on his adorable face.

And Mondo wants to scream.

“I want to be strong like you,” Chihiro squeaks, and Mondo stares down at his girlfriend… no, his boyfriend, and anger flares inside of him.

Why is Chihiro stronger than him? Everyone is stronger than him!

“Shut up! I’m always gonna be stronger than you!” Mondo yells, and Chihiro steps backwards.

“M-Mondo?” he says, tears in his eyes.

But the anger overwhelms him and he’s seeing red and—

“Shut the fuck up!” Mondo roars, and he swings his arm…

And punches Chihiro hard in the face. Chihiro cries out, blood spraying from his nose, and crumples to the ground.

When Mondo finally comes out of his angry haze, he finds his boyfriend passed out on the ground, blood running down his face.

“Oh shit.”

At a loss for what to do, Mondo hurtles out of the room and runs off to get the only person who can help: Taka.

 

Taka sits up in bed as his doorbell rings and rings, confused and exhausted. Does nobody remember the night time rule around here?

He gets up and opens his door—

“Taka!” Mondo yells, darting forwards and grabbing Taka by the shoulders, his eyes wide and his face flushed. “Please, I need help!”

“Mondo?” he says, frowning. “Why are you up in the night?”

“That doesn’t fucking matter! Please, bro, help me!”

Totally puzzled, Taka lets his boyfriend grab him by the arm and drag him through the school.

“Bro?” he says. “What’s the matter?”

Mondo groans, gasping for breath. “It’s Chihiro… blood…”

“She’s hurt?! Where is she?”

“He.”

“Huh?”

Mondo sighs, dragging Taka up the stairs to the second floor. “Chihiro told me his secret. He’s a boy. And… he’s hurt.”

Taka blinks. Chihiro, his girlfriend… is actually a boy? Well, he supposes that would explain why Chihiro didn’t seem very close to the girls.

“Just, hurry, bro, please!” Mondo cries.

“All right, all right,” Taka says.

They reach the door to the boys’ locker room, and Mondo uses his handbook to open the door. And then Taka gasps.

Chihiro slumps on the floor, blood dribbling from their nose.

“Chihiro!” he cries, darting forwards and dropping to his knees. He shakes Chihiro’s shoulders, relieved to find a pulse but too terrified to calm down. “Chihiro, please wake up! Bro, what happened?”

Mondo hovers by the door, agony written across his face. “I… bro… I punched him!” he says, and Mondo, Oowada tough-guy Mondo, breaks down sobbing.

Taka stares at him, eyes widening. “Oh my God… Mondo, I… How could you punch our Chihiro?” His voice breaks. “You’re a monster.”

Sniffing, Mondo covers his eyes. “Bro… I’m so sorry.”

Taka pulls a tissue from his pocket and tries to staunch the blood, and ignores his sobbing boyfriend, all his focus on Chihiro. How could Mondo do this?

And what are they going to do now?


	2. “I never meant to hurt you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro wakes up after Mondo knocked him out, and Taka tries to reassure him.
> 
> A direct sequel to the previous ficlet.

When Chihiro comes around, all he can feel is pain. Pain in his nose, pain deep inside his skull and pain in his back… it all surges through him, and he wants to pass out to stop it. But he stays conscious, and he has to wonder what the is going on.

And then he remembers. The last thing he saw was Mondo’s angry face and a fist flying towards him. Mondo hit him!

His eyes snap open.

Chihiro winces, the brightness making his headache worse, and tries to focus on his surroundings. Where is he? Where is Mondo? Squinting through the pain, Chihiro gets his eyes in focus, and he recognises the ceiling of a dorm. So someone moved him? But whose room is this?

He tries to sit up, but winces again, and then hears a thunder of footsteps.

“No, Chihiro, don’t move!” Kiyotaka cries, darting towards Chihiro. “I insist you stay lying down!”

“T-Taka?” he mumbles, head pounding and nose aching horribly. “What…?”

“Just stay there,” Taka says, sitting on the side of the bed and staring down at him. “You are injured. You need to relax. But if you’re wondering, this is my bedroom. I carried you here after…”

Chihiro’s eyes fill with tears and he reaches for Taka’s hand. Taka squeezes gently and says, “Please… please don’t cry.”

“Where… M-Mondo?” Chihiro says, blinking slowly and trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his stuffed-up nose.

Taka’s breathing shudders. “Outside. He wants to see you, but I won’t let him in without your permission.” He sniffs, frowning. “He has apologised several times, but I don’t know how to react. He punched my boyfriend.”

“So y-you know?”

“Yes, I know,” Taka says, referring to Chihiro’s secret. “I accept you whatever your gender.”

Despite the pain and fear, that makes Chihiro smile. “Thanks, T-Taka.”

Taka leans down and kisses Chihiro’s forehead. “It’s nothing. But… how are you feeling?”

“P-Pretty bad,” Chihiro says, squeezing Taka’s hand. “How ‘bout y-you?”

Taka sighs. “Terrified about you and Mondo. I hate bro so much right now. And I don’t know what to do.”

Chihiro groans, closing his eyes. “Let M-Mondo in.”

“But… he hurt you.”

“I know.” To be honest, the thought of seeing Mondo after what happened terrifies him. But… he loves Mondo and he wants to understand why Mondo hurt him. “But… please.”

Taka kisses him again. “Okay.”

And Taka gets up, crosses the room and opens the door.

“Listen, bro, he wants to see you. But, please, please don’t hurt Chi again.”

Mondo sighs. “I won’t. I promise.”

He hears footsteps, and then Mondo appears beside him. His eyes red from crying, Mondo sighs as he says, “Hi, Chihiro. Uh… I’m… I’m so sorry. I lost control of my anger and… I took it out on you. I… I never meant to hurt you. But I did… And I’m so sorry.”

He doesn’t forgive Mondo. Not yet, anyway.

But he stares up at Mondo and manages a weak smile.


	3. “About the baby… it’s yours.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka has some unexpected news: he is pregnant.

His boyfriend is pregnant! They are going to have a baby! Oowada Mondo hates to be fucking sappy, but this is just too exciting to ignore. He and Chihiro stare at Taka with wide eyes, flickering their gaze between Taka’s smile and the positive pregnancy test in his hand. Kiyotaka has an almost protective hand pressed against his abdomen, but he also looks like he might start crying.

Chihiro… is already crying. “R-Really?”

“Yes, I am certain,” Kiyotaka says, nodding sharply. “This is actually the third test. The others are still in the bathroom. They all say the same thing.”

More tears spill down Chihiro’s face, and he darts forwards and pulls Kiyotaka into a careful hug. “This is amazing, Taka.”

Mondo steps closer and kisses Taka. “But… how the fuck did this happen? You’re on T.”

“S-Sometimes, trans men can still get pregnant even when on testosterone,” Chihiro explains, still hugging Taka. “I guess Taka is one of them.”

“Yes, I discovered as much on the internet this morning,” Taka says.

Mondo blinks, still shocked this is happening. “C-Can I… see, bro?”

“See what?”

“Your belly. ”

“Oh, of course,” Taka says, easing Chihiro off of him and pulling his shirt up.

His stomach looks as flat as ever, but when Mondo lays a cautious hand on his boyfriend’s belly, he can feel the beginnings of a bump. Chihiro copies him, crying harder.

“Taka, this is…” Chihiro trails off, kissing Taka all over his face. But then he stops, sniffing. “Wait, I f-forgot. Are you… okay with this, Taka? I mean, it’s a total surprise. Do you… want to keep it?”

“I do, yes,” Taka says, ruffling Chihiro’s hair. “It may cause my dysphoria to increase, but… well, I have always wanted to have a child of my own. Our child. It may be totally unexpected, and, to be honest, I was a fool to think this was impossible, but I want this. What do you two think?”

Mondo grins and kisses him again. “I think it’s fucking awesome, bro. We’re gonna be the best three dads ever, right?”

“Y-Yeah, this is brilliant,” Chihiro says, smiling.

Taka studies the two of them, and his face falls.

“What is it, bro?”

“There is… something else I need to tell you. About the baby… it’s yours, Chihiro.”

“Huh?” Chihiro says. “H-How do you know?”

“One of the other tests is more accurate and gives an approximation of how far along you are. It thinks I am nine weeks pregnant. And, well, nine weeks ago…”

“I was on vacation for work for two weeks,” Mondo says. He grins. “Hey, did you top that night, Chi?”

Chihiro goes bright red, looking away. “Um… y-yeah. well, Taka a-actually rode me, but, but yeah, I guess that’s how it happened.”

Also blushing, Taka says, “Yes, so… it’s yours, Chihiro.”

And as Chihiro breaks down crying all over again, tears leak down Taka’s face and Mondo hugs them both, so happy he doesn’t know what to do.


	4. “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro loves early mornings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set eight months or so after the events of chapter 3.

Early mornings have always been one of Chihiro’s favourite things. Just lying there as the room gradually fills with light, the world so still and quiet whilst most other people in the city are still fast asleep. It’s so peaceful.

Of course, this was marred slightly when he was a kid and teenager and had to get up early to go to school, unable to lie there for as long as he wanted, lost in the peace of early mornings. But he doesn’t have to do that anymore; that’s one of the best things about working from home.

Currently, nobody in their house has to get up early. Taka is on paternity leave, and just a glance at his pregnant abdomen reminds Chihiro just how far along he is; having Taka around the house all day can be a bit of a nightmare (pregnant or not, Kiyotaka’s need for rules and order can cause conflicts), but he’s used to it. And Mondo got made redundant last week, leaving him sulking around the house all day and heading out to look for a new job in the afternoons. So there really is no need to get up this early.

He can just lie here.

Mondo is the next to stir. He groans and stretches his legs, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands. He rolls onto his side and smirks at Chihiro. “Morning, Chi,” he whispers.

Chihiro smiles. “Morning.”

Mondo shuffles closer and wraps his arms around Chihiro, pulling him into a hug. He twists his feet around Mondo’s legs, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. Morning cuddles are the best.

They stay like that for about ten minutes, only breaking apart when Taka starts to wake up. He lies on his side, facing away from Chihiro (the one in the middle), and muffles a yawn into his hand. At eight months pregnant, Taka finds it difficult to roll over in bed, so he stays in this position as he wakes.

“Good morning, Chihiro, good morning, bro,” he says, voice groggy.

Chihiro and Mondo glance at each other.

“How’d you know we’re awake, bro?”

“I just do,” Taka says, and Chihiro can hear the smile in his voice.

“Anyway, how’re you feeling?” Mondo asks.

“I just woke up, so it’s difficult to tell. However, I don’t feel unwell.”

“That’s good.”

As his boyfriends talk, Chihiro pulls away from Mondo and wriggles towards Taka. He snuggles up to Taka, trying his best to spoon his boyfriend (although it’s hard to be the big spoon when you’re so much smaller). Chin resting on Taka’s shoulder, Chihiro reaches over Taka’s side and places a hand on his heavily pregnant belly. Taka makes a chuckling noise, but doesn’t tell him off.

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” Chihiro whispers, carefully cradling Taka’s stomach under his hand, thinking about how Taka is pregnant with his baby and in less than a month the three of them will be fathers. “This is perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
